Ghost's Wife
by Sasuchihaa
Summary: Apa arti hubungan 3 tahun yang sudah di habiskannya dengan pria itu? Apa salahnya sehingga ia tega menduakan dirinya?/"Kau dimana Sakura? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh! Cepat pulang!"/"Kau kembali, aku menemukanmu"/"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan kau Uchiha Sakura, kau istriku/RnR?XD
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ghost Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Sakit'

Seorang wanita muda bersurai merah muda tengah menangis di tepi danau. Dirinya terpaku duduk memeluk kedua tungkai kaki mungilnya, darahnya berdesir hebat bukan karena ia sedang jatuh cinta, melainkan sakit hati. Ya, dia menangis karena melihat sang kekasih, Akasuna Sasori tengah bercumbu mesra bersama sahabatnya sendiri di depan sebuah toko dasi yang dikunjunginya, 1 jam yang lalu.

Awalnya, Sakura akan membeli sebuah dasi berwarna merah maroon-senada dengan rambut Sasori- sebagai hadiah untuk hari jadi mereka, namun ia terhenyak saat tidak sengaja kedua bola matanya mendapati bahwa kekasih dan sahabatnya, Uzuki Tayuya bercumbu mesra -layaknya sepasang kekasih- di toko yang ia kunjungi lalu pergi entah kemana. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Hatinya seakan diris menggunakan pisau tak kasat mata, ia merasa dikhianati. Bulir bulir air mata jatuh membasahi kedua belah pipinya yang sudah memerah, rambut panjangnya berantakan, t-shirt kuning gading yang di kenakannya tampak kusam, begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Ia kesal, marah, kecewa, sakit hati.

Apa arti hubungan 3 tahun yang sudah di habiskannya dengan pria itu? Apa salahnya sehingga ia tega menduakan dirinya? Dan kenapa harus Tayuya? Kenapa harus Tayuya yang menusuk dirinya dari belakang? Cuman Tayuya sahabat yang ia punya, cuman Tayuya tempat keluh kesahnya, cuman Tayuya-teman masa kecilnya- tempat ia mengadu dan menumpahkan pikirannya yang sedang galau karena ulah sang kekasih. Dan demi apapun! Ia sangat menyayangi Tayuya, menganggap wanita bersurai merah tua itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa disaat ia mengira semuanya akan baik baik saja, disaat ia mulai bangkit berdiri tegar setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, disaat ia berusaha keras menyesuaikan diri terhadap kerasnya dunia, dua orang yang -menurutnya- paling berharga, satu satunya yang ia punya malah dengan tega menusuk dirinya? Kenapa?! Apa salahnya?! Padahal ia tidak pernah bermain dengan laki-laki lain, bahkan sekedar melirik saja ia tidak pernah, dan apa balasan yang didapatnya?

'Drrt drrt' suara getar ponsel di saku celana birunya bergetar. Sakura tersentak lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menatapnya nanar.

'Sasori-kun is calling'

Deg!

Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit, hanya dengan melihat nama sang-mantan?- kekasih di layar ponselnya. Lagi, air mata mulai berlinang di kedua emeraldnya, rasa sakit, rasa kesal, marah, kecewa itu masih ada dan bercampur aduk seakan ingin menghancurkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Sakura, kau dimana? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk? Aku hanya ingin bilang kita cukup sampai disini saja, terimakasih untuk kebersamaan kita berdua dan maaf, sebenarnya aku bermain di belakangmu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai adik, aku tak bisa memandangmu lebih dari itu. Jaga dirimu Sakura, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu"

'Tes Tes Tes'

Sakura menangis hebat dalam diam-lagi-, air mata berlomba jatuh dari kedua matanya yang sudah membengkak membasahi layar datar ponsel hitam yang digengamnya. Sakura mencengkram erat ponsel di telapak tangannya, menengelamkan kepala merah mudanya di antara kedua kakinya -lagi-. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat, hatinya –sangat- sakit saat melihat pesan dari sang kekasih yang sangat di kasihinya, memutuskannya secara sepihak.

"Kau dimana Sakura? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh! Cepat pulang!" Sakura menggeram rendah saat membaca pesan yang disampaikan oleh –mantan?- sahabatnya mungkin, entahlah ia juga tidak tahu tentang perasaaannya. Ia menatap datar panggilan tak terjawab yang sebagian besar dari Tayuya dan satu dari Akasuna Sasori. Ia sangat kecewa pada Tayuya tapi ia tetap akan berusaha mempercayai sang sahabat, karena Tayuya sahabatnya,kakaknya, segalanya baginya. Maka, jika memang memungkinkan ia akan mulai melupakan Sasori dan merelakannya dengan Tayuya, apapun akan dilakukannya demi kedua orang yang berharga menurutnya.

Dengan kedua matanya yang memerah karena menangis, Sakura menatap nanar danau yang terpampang di depan matanya. Ia baru akan beranjak dari duduknya kalau saja ia tidak melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam legam tengah tenggelam tepat di sisi kanan danau. Kedua iris emeraldnya melotot, ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian mendapati kedua orang dewasa -yang kemungkinan besar orangtua dari sang anak- tengah asik saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Ia bergegas menyelamatkan sang anak, tidak sempat jika ia harus menghampiri kedua orang dewasa yang dilihatnya tadi karena –sedikit- jauhnya jarak diantara mereka.

Sakura sudah sampai ketempat dimana anak berambut hitam itu tenggelam, ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang anak kecil itu lalu segera berenang membawanya ketepi danau, namun matanya melebar tak percaya saat melihat anak kecil berambut hitam itu mulai berenang santai dan bergerak menuju tepi danau seolah ia memang pandai berenang. Yang benar saja! Apa anak itu pura pura tenggelam tadi? Ia tak habis pikir tentang tingkah laku anak zaman sekarang, ia berniat untuk menghampiri kedua orang dewasa yang dilihatnya tadi lalu meminta agar lebih waspada dalam menjaga dan mendidik anaknya kalau saja kakinya tidak keram. Sakura mulai panik dan berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam, ia melihat sang anak berlalu tanpa melihat kebelakang-ke arah dirinya- sedikit pun. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah dua orang dewasa yang dilihatnya tadi tengah sibuk menyusun barang piknik mereka dan bergegas memberi handuk pada anak kecil berambut hitam tadi lalu bergegas pergi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang melihat Sakura tenggelam. Tubuh Sakura mulai melemah, pandangannya menggelap dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Uhuk"

Sakura terbatuk lalu mengeluarkan air yang sebelumnya diminumnya. Ia duduk dan mulai mengernyit mencari sosok yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, ia menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapati sepasang mata hitam yang tengah menatapnya datar, lalu- "Kau tak apa?"

'Deg!'

Sakura terpaku ketika sepasang tangan besar pria pemilik mata hitam di depannya kini menangkup kedua belah pipinya. Iris kelam itu menatapnya datar, namun Sakura tahu pria asing di depannya mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tersenyum ramah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku baik baik saja, berkat dirimu, terimakasih" gumamnya.

Sakura baru saja akan berdiri sebelum pria asing di depannya melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Tubuhnya membeku ketika ia mendapati dirinya tengah dikecup mesra oleh pria asing yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya. Pria beriris kelam itu mengecup dahinya lembut, lama dan penuh kasih sayang. Dan anehnya, Sakura menutup kedua matanya, menikmati kecupan lembut dari pria asing di depannya. Ia merasa sangat mengenal kecupan ini, mengenal sentuhan tangan pria ini di kedua belah pipinya dan merindukan pria ini. Segala beban dan amarah yang dipikulnya karena pengkhianatan sang kekasih dan sahabatnya tadi sudah lenyap entah kemana. Ia merasa perasaannya tenang di dekat pria asing ini, ia tidak mengerti dan tak mau mengerti. Biarlah, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, batinnya.

Pria asing itu menyudahi kecupan di dahi Sakura kemudian kedua tangannya turun meremas kedua bahu gadis yang berada di depannya. Ia menatap lembut iris hijau teduh gadis itu, lalu- "Kau kembali, aku menemukanmu"

Sakura menatap bingung kedua iris kelam di hadapannya, detik kemudian ia menggigil lalu melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa malam sudah tiba. Sudah berapa lama ia pingsan? Ia bangkit berdiri menatap mata kelam pria asing yang menyelamatkannya. "Aku tak mengenalmu tuan, kurasa kau salah orang. Aku bahkan tak tahu namamu" jawab Sakura seraya tetap berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia kedinginan karena baju yang dikenakannya telah basah, matanya membengkak karena habis menangisi hidupnya dan ia juga kelaparan. Ia tak memakan apapun sejak tadi pagi.

"Aku pergi dulu tuan, dan err.. sekali lagi terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam lalu beranjak pergi kalau saja pria asing itu tak menahan lengannya, menarik pinggangnya dan menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi pria asing itu.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan kau Uchiha Sakura, kau istriku" Sasuke menatap datar kedua iris emerald didepannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sang Istri, gadis- ah tidak wanitanya.

Sakura terkejut, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajahnya bersemu merah, ia merasakan tubuhnya terhimpit rapat pada tubuh Sasuke-pria asing yang baru dikenalnya- tak ada jarak diantara mereka. "Aku belum menikah Uchiha dan aku tak mengenalmu, lepaskan aku!" Sakura menggeliat gelisah, tangannya mendorong pelan dada Sasuke yang tak bergeming. Darahnya berdesir, wajahnya memerah dan jarak ini tak bagus untuk jantungnya, ia harus pergi dari dekapan pria ini, harus. Namun, Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sakura. Ia tak berniat sedikit pun untuk menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa kau milikku Sakura" Jantung Sakura seakan ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya. Matanya melotot tak percaya saat melihat jari manisnya dilingkari sebuah cincin berwarna putih berhiaskan lambang kipas berwarna putih dan merah. Sejak kapan cincin itu ada melingkar di jarinya? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa pria asing ini? Ia merasa merindukan pria ini, merasa nyaman dipelukannya dan merasa senang dengan sentuhannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa nyaman? Kenapa ia merasa rindu? Ia tak tahu, ia tak mengerti. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, lalu menepuk keras kedua pipinya.

"Ini bukan mimpi Sakura, kau istriku, milikku." Sedetik kemudian Sakura sadar, bahwa hidupnya tak akan sama seperti dulu. Hidupnya yang menonton sudah berakhir ketika ia membalas pangutan lembut yang berasal dari Uchiha Sasuke, pria asing yang baru ditemuinya dan mengaku sebagai suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Note :

Oke saya sangat tau ini pasaran-mungkin?- baru ketemu langsung jadi suami istri*nyengir

tapi mau gimana lagi, tangan saya sudah gatal mau buat beginian, ini karya pertama saya, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya*bungkuk bungkuk

awalnya saya menggunakan karakter ino sebagai sahabat sakura, tapii saya membutuhkan karakter sekali pakai dan tadaa jadila tayuya dan sasori*curcol

judulnya terinspirasi dari komik digital yang berjudul sama, tapi tentu saja **_ceritanya akan berbeda_** (ada yang tau?) walaupun belum saya buat, tapi secara kasar jalan ceritanya sudah ada dalam benak saya*nyegir

jadi bagaimana? cerita gak jelas ini dilanjut atau tidak? silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan pendapat kalian di kolong ripiu*puppyeyes

see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

"DUARR"

Suara ledakan yang sangat besar muncul dari sayap kanan sebuah kastil, ledakan itu mampu meruntuhkan satu istana -yang merupakan bagian dari kastil tersebut- rata dengan tanah.

"Shanaroo!"

Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda melayangkan tinjunya pada seekor monster setinggi 2 meter yang tengah mengamuk marah. Monster itu bertubuh manusia, berotot besar, berkepala botak dengan menggengam sebilah pedang raksasa di tangannya. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan, ia terlihat seperti bahan percobaan gagal yang menjijikkan.

"Rrraaahhhgggh"

Monster itu mengeram marah saat Sakura berhasil memukulnya mundur. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan tiba tiba saja sepasang sayap berwarna kecoklatan dengan bulu yang rontok dimana mana muncul dari punggung lebarnya. Ia berteriak keras menampilkan mulutnya yang terdapat potongan kepala manusia yang tersangkut di kedua giginya yang tajam, darah segar merembes keluar dari mulutnya dan detik kemudian ia terbang dan balik meninju Sakura dengan satu kepalan tangannya yang besar.

'BUK'

"Sakuraa!" Naruto meraung marah ketika melihat Sakura terlempar keras sebagai bentuk serangan balasan dari monster menjijikkan yang menyerangnya. Ia baru saja hendak menghampiri sahabatnya yang terkapar di tanah itu kalau saja ia tak melihat sosok hitam yang bergerak cepat menghampiri Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Lindungi dia Sasuke" seru Naruto keras. Ia mulai mengeluarkan cakra berwarna jingga dari tubuhnya.

"Kurama, ayo kita selesaikan ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ghost Wife**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap tajam seorang gadis berkepala merah muda yang tengah menangis sesunggukan dibawah pohon besar yang menaunginya. Ia sedikit maju dari tempat ia menatap Sakura lalu salah satu iris kelamnya berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan tiga koma yang menghiasi matanya, Sharingan dan satu matanya yang lain berubah warna menjadi putih keunguan dengan garis melingkar dan tiga koma yang menghiasi matanya, Rinengan.

"Jangan gegabah Sasuke, kau harus sabar. Ini belum saatnya" Sasuke mendengus mendengar suara yang berada di sampingnya, Naruto sang rubah pemillik Kyubi, Kurama. Ia pun kembali mundur dan mengubah iris matanya menjadi seperti semula, hitam.

Naruto benar, ia harus sabar menanti gilirannya tiba. Tapi otak dan raganya tidak sejalan dengan kemauannya, ia sangat ingin mendatangi wanita yang sudah sejak dulu mengusik dunianya. Memeluk dan menenangkan wanita yang tengah menangisi pria selain dirinya.

Rahangnya mengeras saat mengetahui wanita itu telah menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Namun ia sedikit tenang sekarang, karena pria yang dikencani Sakura telah mencampakkannya. Ia merasa tenang karena tidak harus mengotori tangannya untuk menyingkirkan pria itu. Ia tahu semua tentang Sakura tentu saja dari Naruto, rubah selalu mengetahui segalanya.

"Lihat, ia lengah sekarang. Gunakan genjutsumu Sasuke" ujar Naruto seraya mundur ke belakang, memerhatikan Sasuke yang tengah melaksanakan aksinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, akhirnya Sakura, salah satu sahabatnya yang berharga sudah kembali.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kedua sahabatnya, termasuk mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Sakura dan melaporkannya pada Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan dan tak menanggapinya tapi Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke peduli. Karena kepedulian dan rasa sayang pada Sakuralah mereka berakhir disini, memerhatikan Sakura yang menatap nanar danau yang membentang diantara mereka.

Sepasang iris kelam Sasuke berubah warna menjadi dua warna yang berbeda, ia mengeluarkan genjutsu dengan memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam legam tengah tenggelam tepat di sisi kanan danau dan sepasang orang dewasa yang tengah asik saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

Jarak Sakura dengan kedua orang itu-sedikit- jauh, ia sengaja melakukannya agar Sakura mau meyelamatkan anak kecil berambut hitam legam itu dan ia meyeringai senang kala keinginannya terwujud.

Naruto sedikit meringis kala ia melihat Sakura terpaku dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, keringat membasahi dahi dan matanya yang melotot ke arah danau. Efek dari genjutsu sangat mengerikan dan sangat nyata, manusia biasa pasti mati karena tidak akan sanggup menahan efeknya. Tapi Sakura berbeda, Naruto tahu itu dan mulai menyeringai senang kala ia melihat simbol itu mulai muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Kau berhasil Sasuke" ujar Naruto seraya pergi mendekati Sakura dengan Sasuke yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Apa kau bisa membuatnya tenggelam sebentar? Atau apa saja yang bisa membuat bajunya basah dan pastikan ia menelan banyak air"

"Kau membuatnya tenggelam?"

"Hn, tak ada cara lain untuk memancingnya seperti ini Naruto. Apa kau punya ide lebih bagus?" Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang memandangnya tak percaya. " Kau bisa melihat hasilnya, ia masih sangat kuat seperti dulu. Sakura akan bertahan Naruto, dia tidak akan mati karena dia tak selemah itu"

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih mematung dengan simbol berwarna berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh wanitanya, simbol itu berasal dari dahi Sakura yang berwarna ungu muda. Kedua iris hijau wanita itu melotot memandang kosong danau yang terbentang dihadapannya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Kekuatannya belum sepenuhnya kembali Sasuke. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak bisa mematahkan genjutsumu" Naruto menatap nyalang Sasuke yang hanya diam membuang muka, Naruto khawatir jika Sakura akan menjadi gila jika terus berada dalam genjutsu menggerikan milik Sasuke.

"Lakukan perintahku Naruto dan sisanya aku yang akan mengurusnya" Naruto mendengus gusar, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar seraya mulai merapalkan jutsu yang akan mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke. Cakra berwarna jingga keluar dari tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Sakura yang mulai terangkat dengan air yang menggelilingi tubuhnya.

Sakura yang masih berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu merasakan kakinya kram, ia sudah menelan banyak air dan melihat tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari dirinya tengah tenggelam. Ia sangat ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan kepada siapa pun yang berada di sekitarnya, tapi tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat dan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Detik kemudian ia menutup matanya, pasrah akan maut yang akan menjemputnya.

Sementara disisi lain, Naruto yang tengah melihat Sakura yang akan pingsan mulai merasa khawatir, cakra hijau yang keluar dari tubuh wanita itu tidak cukup kuat menahan kekuatannya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang dengan acuh mengabaikannya dan memilih fokus memandang Sakura yang sudah diam tak bergerak.

"Cukup" ujar Sasuke pelan. Detik berikutnya Naruto langsung menghentikan jutsunya dan menangkap Sakura yang terjatuh dalam dekapannya. Tubuh Sakura yang basah ikut membasahi jubah berwarna jingga yang dikenakannya, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kau merasakannya? Arah jam lima sekitar 200 meter dari sini" ucap Sasuke seraya merebut Sakura dari dekapan Naruto, menggendongnya dengan posesif.

"Aku akan membereskannya" sahut Naruto, ia memandang Sasuke dan yang ditatap balas mengangguk pelan, memberi isyarat yang hanya mereka berdua mengerti. Dengan satu kedipan mata, Naruto menghilang dengan kepulan asap yang tertinggal disana.

.

.

Sasuke memandang lembut kedua kelopak mata Sakura yang tertutup rapat. Ia sangat merindukan sepasang iris hijau milik wanita ini, sudah cukup lama ia memendam perasaannya dan merelakan wanita ini berkorban demi dirinya. Sudah cukup.

Sudah cukup wanita itu melindungi Sasuke yang lemah dan terbaring menjijikkan saat insiden itu. Ini saat nya ia unjuk gigi memperlihatkan dirinya yang sudah berkembang pesat dan kali ini ia sangat yakin bisa melindungi semua orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin putih bermahkotakan lambang kipas berwarna putih dan merah, itu lambang klannya, Uchiha.

"Hanya istri sah dari seorang Uchihalah yang berhak memakai ini Sasuke-kun, berilah cincin ini kepada wanita yang sangat kau cintai suatu saat nanti. Jaga dan lindungi ia seperti kau menjagaku nak"

Perkataan terakhir Uchiha Mikoto -ibunya- terus berputar dikepalanya, menempel mantap di hatinya. Ini saatnya ia memberi cincin turun temurun dari keluarga nya itu pada wanita yang selalu mengusik pikirannya. Haruno Sakura, dari dulu hingga detik ini hanya wanita itu yang mampu mengisi hatinya yang kosong. Hanya dia dan tidak ada yang lain.

Sasuke melingkarkan cincin berlambang klannya itu pada jari manis Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan mulai memangut lembut bibir pucat milik wanita bersurai merah muda yang berada di depannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang kepala Sakura, menekannya lebih dalam dan sebelah tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang ramping wanita itu.

"Uhuk"

Sakura terbatuk lalu mengeluarkan air yang sebelumnya diminumnya. Ia duduk dan mulai mengernyit mencari sosok yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, ia menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapati sepasang mata hitam yang tengah menatapnya datar, lalu- "Kau tak apa?"

Melihat wajah wanita yang disayanginya memucat segera saja Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya di kedua belah pipi wanitanya. Matanya sedikit berkilat menampilkan rasa khawatir yang melingkupinya. Apa genjutsunya terlalu menyakitkan untuk wanita ini? Apa Sakura baik baik saja? Batinnya gelisah.

"Aku baik baik saja, berkat dirimu, terimakasih"

Jantung Sasuke serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya kala ia mendengar suara jernih itu. Melihat senyum ramah itu. Ia merasa sangat bahagia, rindu yang selama ini dipendamnya kini bisa dilepas kala menatap sepasang mata hijau itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya bergetar hebat karena tak sanggup membendung rasa bahagianya dan tiba tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak cepat menarik Sakura yang akan berdiri. Mengecup lembut dahi lebar wanita itu seraya menangkupkan kembali tangannya di kedua belah pipi Sakura. Kecupan itu berlangsung lama, lembut dan sangat hati hati, Sasuke mencurahkan semua perasaannya dalam kecupan itu.

Sekian menit berlalu dan Sasuke menyudahi kecupannya di dahi Sakura kemudian kedua tangannya turun meremas kedua bahu mungil wanita yang berada di depannya. Ia menatap lembut iris hijau teduh wanita itu, lalu- "Kau kembali, aku menemukanmu"

Sasuke menatap datar wajah Sakura yang menatapnya bingung dan tanpa ia sadari matanya berkilat khawatir saat melihat Sakura yang tengah menggigil kedinginan. "Aku tak mengenalmu tuan, kurasa kau salah orang. Aku bahkan tak tahu namamu"

"Aku pergi dulu tuan, dan err.. sekali lagi terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku"

Wajah Sasuke mengerut khawatir, ia sangat takut jika wanita itu akan pergi lagi dari hidupnya. Sudah cukup. Ia tak akan membiarkan wanita itu meninggalkannya lagi. Secepat kilat ia meraih lengan Sakura yang hendak berlalu meninggalkannya, menarik pinggang wanita itu dan menautkan dahinya dengan dahi lebar Sakura.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke dan kau Uchiha Sakura, kau istriku" Sasuke menatap datar kedua iris emerald didepannya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sang Istri, gadis- ah tidak wanitanya.

"Aku belum menikah Uchiha dan aku tak mengenalmu, lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura kala wanita itu bergerak gelisah dalam dekapannya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Salah satu lengannya beranjak turun mengengam tangan Sakura "Ini adalah bukti bahwa kau milikku Sakura"

Ia tersenyum miring saat melihat wanita bersurai merah muda di depannya menggeleng keras dan menepuk kedua belah pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Ini bukan mimpi Sakura, kau istriku, milikku."

Secepat kilat Sasuke langsung memangut lembut bibir wanitanya dan langsung menyeringai senang kala Sakura balas memangut bibirnya. Ia merasa ratusan kupu-kupu terbang mengelitiki perutnya saat Sakura mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menjambak pelan rambut hitamnya.

'Aaarrrrrrgggghh'

Suara geraman itu menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka yang tengah asik saling berpangutan. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung mendorong pelan dada Sasuke yang sedari tadi menempel di tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat –sedikit- banyak burung hitam yang menuju ke sumber suara. Tanah yang menjadi pijakkannya -sedikit-bergetar. Raut wajahnya menampilkan rasa bingung dan khawatir. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada gempa lokal disini? Lalu suara apa yang didengarnya tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue

Nb:

Hai,saya kembali;D

kali ini saya mengambil sudut pandang dari Sasuke. Khusus karena 10 hari lagi papa sasuke akan berulang tahunXD

semoga cpt kasih anak laki-laki ya sas! biar ada penerus uchihaXD

terimakasih atas ripiu,fav,follow,sekedar mampir dan silentreader dari kalian semua, itu sangat memotivasi sayaXD

ch kali ini saya buat sedikit lebih panjang, semoga tidak bosan membacanya yaaaXD

terakhir, bagaimana pendapat kalian? teriakkan sepuasnya di kolong reviewXD

See ya!


End file.
